User blog:Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan/Flash (2014 TV Series) vs Quicksilver (MCU)
Bartholomew Allen (Arrow) versus Pietro Maximoff! The two speediest people in the world! Who is the deadliest warrior......and the fastest runner? Flash (Arrowverse) As a child, Barry Allen's life was uprooted forever by the death of his mother. The police arrested his father for the crime, but Barry had seen a strange man with inhuman powers in a yellow suit commit the deed. The death drove him to find answers, researching cases of paranormal activity and possible superhuman forces at work. He also found answers in science, getting a job as an intern with the Central City PD Crime Scene Unit. However, he was perpetually late. Hearing about the Starling City vigilante, he looked into the stories about him, keeping a running tally of the colorful criminals he caught. He followed and developed theories as to the man's operations. When a seemingly impossible case cropped up in Starling City, Allen used deferred sick days to travel across country, claiming that this case connected to something happening in Central City and inserting himself into the investigation. He proved instrumental to solving the case, even meeting the vigilante and learning his secret identity. Parting with the man on cordial terms, he returned to his duties...mere seconds before Central City's new particle accelerator backfired, showering the city with exotic radiation. In the ensuing confusion, Allen was struck by lightning, but survived. Allen was in a coma for 9 months. During the time he was in a coma, he was moved to S.T.A.R. Labs. He awoke from his coma and met Cisco Ramon and Caitlin Snow. Skills *Superhuman speed: Flash can move at superhuman speed, and isn't affected by any side-effects. *Superhuman reflexes: Flash can react quickly because of his speed. *Superhuman agility: Flash can turn quickly and leap high without falling. *Superhuman durability *Enhanced Senses: Flash's brain could think quickly and he could see and hear clearly when running. *Electrokinesis *Time travel *Simple fighting skills Quicksilver (MCU) Pietro Maximoff was a native of the Eastern European country of Sokovia who grew up with his twin sister, Wanda. The country, which was embroiled in constant war and strife, became the base of operations for a HYDRA cell operated by Baron Wolfgang von Strucker, who recruited Pietro and Wanda to take part in a series of tests involving the Scepter. The tests gave the twins superpowers. While his sister Wanda received a number of mental abilities, Pietro acquired the ability to move at supersonic speeds and other physical features. When HYDRA fell, the twins joined the A.I. Ultron to continue their quest for their revenge on Tony Stark, but eventually switched sides and helped the Avengers when they discovered Ultron's true intentions. Pietro fought in the Battle of Sokovia alongside the other Avengers, but later sacrificed his life to protect Hawkeye and a civilian boy named Costel, much to the grief of his sister. Skills *Superhuman speed: Quicksilver could move at superhuman speeds. *Extreme force generation *Superhuman reflexes Voting rules *10 sentences+ 3 votes *5 sentences+ 2 votes *5 sentences- 1 vote Fight WINNER: Flash (DCTVU) Category:Blog posts